Cleric skills
Cleric Gain & Skill Tree Gain break 2: Heals all party members & youself to Full HP (-Ignis-) (-moltador-) '(-Aqua-)' (Aqua) Lv.3 → Lv.4→ Lv.5 →Lv.6 　└ Lv.4 Water resistant up LV.5→LV.6 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　└The Mamoritai of Water '(-Terra-)' -Cure '(Winde)' Winde Lv.3 └ Winde lv.4→ Lv.5→Lv.6 　└LV.4 wind resistant up →Lv.5→ LV.6 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　└The Mamoritai of Wind '(Electa Lv.3)' └ Electa L4.→ 　└lighting resistant up→Lv5→Lv6 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　└The mamoritai of Thunder Section heading ; -Ignis Lv4- :65: use LV :MP:16 Note: a single flame attack ;-'Ignis-LV5-' :65: use Lv MP: 20 Note: a single fire attack -Moltador-Lv4- 65: use Lv :MP: 20 Note: a fire area attack ; ;-Moltador-Lv5- :65: use Lv MP: 24 Note: a area fire attack ; -Moltador-Lv6- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 30 Note: a area fire attack. ; ;-Aqua-Lv4- :65: use Lv MP: 16 Note: a single water attack ; ;-Aqua-Lv5- :65: use Lv :MP: 20 Note: a single water attack ; -Aqua Lv6- :65: use Lv MP: 24 Note: a single water attack ; -Water-resistant up -Lv4- :65: Lv use MP: 3 3 turns water resistance ;-Water-resistant up -Lv5- :65: Lv use MP consumption: 4 3 UP turns the water resistance ; ;-Water-resistant up -Lv6- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? 3 UP turns the water resistance ;' ' ;The Mamoritai of water :65: Lv use MP consumption:? ; -Winde -Lv4- :65: use Lv MP: 16 (Note: single wind attack) ; ;-Winde -Lv5- :65: use Lv MP: 20 (Note: single wind attack) ; ;-Winde -Lv6- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 24 ('N''ote: '''single wind attack) ;-Winde-resistant up Lv4 :65: Lv use MP consumption: 3 (3 Turns wind resistance ) ;Wind-resistant up Lv5 :65: Lv use MP consumption: 4 (3 turns wind resistance ) ; ;-Wind-resistant up -Lv6- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? (3 Turns wind resistance) ; -The Mamoritai of wind- :65: Lv use MP consumption:? ; ;-Terra -Lv4- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 16 single earth attack '(Note: u must upgrade terra to get the heal, must use one -KEY- to unlock) ; -Cure-Lv1- :65: use Lv consumption MP: 5 Note: single heal magic ; ;-Cure Lv-2- :65: use Lv consumption MP: 8 Note: '''single heal magic ; ;-Cure-Lv3- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 11 '''Note: single heal magic ; ;-Cure-Lv4- :65: use Lv :Consumption MP: 14 Note: single heal magic ; ;-Cure-Lv5- :65: use Lv : Consumption MP: 17 :Note: single heal magic ; ;-Cure-Lv6- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? Note: single recovery magic ; ;-Bless- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP: 10 Note: 'for 10-turns recovery HP by 5% :'Note: Must use 1 of ur '-keys-' to unlock it ; ; -Electa-Lv4- :65: use Lv :Consumption MP: 16 :(Note: single lightning attack) ; ;-Lightning-resistant up Lv4- :65: Lv use MP consumption: 3 (3 UP turn the lightning resistance) ; ;-Lightning-resistant up Lv5- :65: Lv use MP consumption: 4 (3 turns lightning resistance) ; ;-Lightning-resistant up Lv6- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? (3 turns lightning resistance) ; ;-The Mamoritai of thunder- :65: Lv use MP consumption:? ; -Stealth Lv4- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? ;-Stealth Lv5- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? ; ;-Stealth Lv6- :use Lv: 65 Consumption MP:? : ; -Lux-Lv4- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 16 :(Note: a single light attack) ; -Lux Lv5- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 20 :(Note: a single light attack) ; ;-Lux-Lv6- :65: use Lv Consumption MP: 24 :(Note: a single light attack) Category:Class